


Love Pangs

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Creampies, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Kidnapping, Loving Sex, Obsessed Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, held against will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Team JNPR was a wreck. Jaune was missing and even RWBY felt his missing status. As Jaune's sudden and bizarre disappearance rocks the school it is not long before he is pronounced dead and the search is called off leading the teams to dismay, or most of them as Pyrrha's plan to keep the blonde to herself has gone off without a hitch! Or it would have if she had not underestimated the commitment of the others in his life...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	Love Pangs

Pyrrha Nikos was never one to admit defeat, but now? Looking at the face before she pulled taught, it was with a heavy heart that the person before her spoke up.

"I am sorry, Miss Nikos... but it has been over a week and with no new leads? We are forced to admit that also as of right now, Jaune is pronounced legally dead. And we will stop all efforts to search for him." Opal said the elderly woman was frowning, her storm grey eyes locked onto Pyrrha's as she felt her heart break in two as her world began to fall apart before her.

"That's fucking bull shit!"

"Language! Miss Valkyrie, you will not talk to Opal like that!" Glynda hissed as Nora slammed a foot down to the floor before her. 

"But ma'am! This is fucking horse shit! Jaune is missing! He is out there! He is still alive! I can feel it!" Nora shouted, her eyes shining with anger as Opal sighed.

"Miss Valkyrie, we have looked for him at no small expense on our end. We have hired personal investigators. We have had the police search every end of the city we have even dredged the sewers! We have exhausted all efforts and with Jaune having just vanished overnight. I don't know what else to say but he is gone. At least for now that is."

"That's impossible! How does anyone just vanish like that! Tell me! He was at our school! He was in your school dammit! We saw him on the video camera the night he vanished! He was seen in the hallway one second then the next he was just gone! Just fucking gone! How the hell do you want to explain that to me besides him being kidnapped!" 

"Nora it is like I said before. I no we do not know what happened that night. And as such with no new needs what would you have me do?"

"Keep looking." Rin finally spoke up the normally quiet magenta eyes girl from JNPR looked up at Opal with a fierce look in her magenta eyes. She glared at Opal as she balled her fists. 

"Ah, Miss Rin. I was wondering when you would speak up. You have been silent for far too long."

"I have been silent because I was secretly hoping that you would all have the will to look for our leader and my friend. Jaune was seen entering the school. He attended every! And I do mean every last class of his! And then he just vanished!? He did not even turn the corner in the hall! He just happened to walk in the one blind spot in all of your damned systems so that he could be taken away! Whisked into thin air and now is nowhere to be found! How do you explain that!?" Rin hissed as Glyndas stomped up.

"I do not know what you are insulating Miss Rin. But our school is built open a moral and structurally secure foundation! We did not mean to have any so-called blind spots in all of our systems but we are fixing them as we speak!" Glynda hissed as Nora stomped on the floor. 

"It is a bit too late for that don't you think?!" Nora growled as- 

"Nora... I don't want to be the one to say this but Jaune was my partner. He was my responsibility. Whatever happened to him I take full responsibility for. Beacon was built with the money that my family helped donate years and years ago. And I feel that this is in some way my fault. If there was a bland spot in the school camera's it is in a way my own fault for it existing in the first place." Pyrrha said calmly and collected as her fists balled up at the Amazonian champion fought back the urge to cry!

"I... Pyrrha this is not your fault. This has nothing to do with you! We all knew that you loved Jaune and would never want to harm him! You trained him every night and you even let him have the night of that time! You were with us when he vanished so we know you had nothing to do with it!" Nora said, rubbing Pyrrha on her shoulders as Opal sighed the headmistress of Beacon once again knew that this was in some way her own fault. She allowed Jaune to come here, she voiced for him to come whenever others most notably Glynda said he was not ready. And now? Now he was gone most likely dead or much worse. 

"Either way. This conversation is over." Opal said as Nora spat on the floor.

"Like hell it is! I am not leaving here without learning just what the hell happened to my leader!"

"And I assure you Miss Valkyrie that we are doing our best but... we have nothing, no new leads, no stones to overturn, for all that it matters Jaune just does not exist. He is no longer part of this world. It's almost like he has fallen off the face of Remnant." Glynda said as Rin sighed, the girl finally seeing logic as she knew that emotions would not serve her or anyone well in this situation.

"Rin!? No way you can't be saying what I think that you are saying!"

"Nora... I hate to admit it but what else can we do? Jaune is not here. He has vanished from the face of the planet. What do you want us to do?"

"To look for him that's what! I want to find him and I want to find him now!"

"And we will. We will look for him as soon as possible but for now? For now, we have to think about this to make sure we are on the right path, do you understand?"

"No, I do not! Pyrrha! Please tell me you are not buying this bullshit!"

"Language young lady! If I have to warn you one more time there will be serious consequences if you hear me?!"

"I-"

"Nora. There is nothing more to do. I will go and contact my family's own team of private investigators and we will make sure that everything that can be done will be done ok?"

"There! You see Rin!? Pyr knows how to handle this kind of thing!" Nora shouted as Pyrrha nodded before turning to Opal and smiling softly. 

"Ma'am if you do not mind? May I go to see if my own people can work better?"

"Of course Miss Nikos. I think that you have what it takes to save Jaune... If there is something worth saving I know that you will find it. Go now, I give you my blessing."

\-----

Pyrrha sighed as she rode the elevator down she knew that her timing was flawless. Impeccable as it ever could be, but. That it also had to be kept under careful consideration from this time on. She was not under watch. Yet people do not just vanish off the face of the planet. ANd nobody no matter who they are just disappears. 

"But that being said... maybe it is time to visit? I think he is getting hungry..."

\-----

There was the sound of air hissing as the metallic doors slid open, Pyrrha walked into the room her body clad in a perfect black jumpsuit, that was skin-tight showing off all of her bodily assets as she licked her lips.

"Oh Jaune~! Where are you, babe?" Pyrrha asked as there was a gasp as from the hospital bed before her Jaune gasped.

"Pyrrha! You came back! What's happening is the school still under attack?! Have the Grimm broken in the barricades?" Jaune asked his body, still sorry his legs still wrapped up in casts from where he had fallen. Jaune still cursed the fact that he had fallen down a secret trash bin!

Jaune had chosen the worst time to fall for as soon as he did Grimm attacked the school! Luckily since Pyrrha helped build it she had found a secret bunker for him to hide in, making sure that she could still visit him from her daily skirmishes with the monsters!

"I'm sorry Jaune but they are still gaining ground. I don't know how long we can hold out before they will break through our barricades." Pyrrha said as she gave Jaune a sad look. Jaune sighed as he tried to get up but his legs were broken and his arms handcuffed to his bed for his own good. 

Pyrrha knew as well as he did that if he had his way of things he would have gotten up to try to fight even wounded as he was! 

"Oh no, you don't! You will stay in bed. Young man until you are healed! Now please lay back and let me find your special medicine that always helps you feel better ok?" Pyrrha asked walking to him. Picking up a pair of blue pills and grinning.

"Now come on. Take your pills. They are just going ot make you feel good ok?" Pyrrha asked as she pulled out the pills pushing them to Jaune's lips and making an O motion with her mouth. 

"Now shh, take your medicine like a good boy ok?" Pyrrha asked before gently sliding the pills into Jaune's mouth as she rubbed his head. Forcing the pills down his throat as Jaune gulped them down obediently like the good boy that he was. 

"There you go. Just take it slow, you are going to get better soon ok?" Pyrrha asked before reaching behind Jaune's bed, the dresser that was concealed just behind him, staying right outside of Jaune's reach. Held everything from water bottles, syringes, ankle clamps, mallets, scalpels, and other... more debilitating forms of incapacitation and protection for her love as she smiled.

"Now that you have your pills just take some water to wash it down ok?" Pyrrha asked taking an unopened bottle before taking out a small packet, breaking it apart and pouring the thin white powder into it. Shaking the bottle up until it dissipated completely as she licked her lips. 

"Now open up! You just need to take some water to wash all those nice pills down ok?" Pyrrha asked once again, pushing the bottle to Jaune's mouth, and once more like a good boy, he opened it and began to swallow her offering. 

Jaune took the water like a good boy making sure to take at least half the bottle before she removed it from his lips. 

"There now tell me how do you feel?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune paused his bright blue eyes going wide as saucers, his body becoming heavy as his head began to buzz and his vision began to blur. Jaune's tongue began to get dry as he felt his eyes get watery. His body began to get heavy. 

His limbs felt detached form his whole and he felt a wave of nausea slowly but steadily envelop him and-

"Oh, Jaune! Now, what is this here! What have we got here Jaune?? You are making another mess for me to clean up!" Pyrrha said looking at the massive tent in his hospital gown. Pyrrha licked her lips as she took one hand and cleaned the excess drool from his face. She cleaned his lips as she began to stroke his cock, his dick graining in size as-

"Jaune we talked about this! If you keep getting hard you are never going to get back to the fight! I mean we can't have you fighting Grimm with this thing all out and about now can we?" Pyrrha asked in a seductive but sinister voice. Her voice carried over in a sing son tone to Jaune who was still drugged out of his mind as he began to groan. 

"I... I guess not? I'm sorry Pyr... I am just trying to do my best for you..." 

"Don't worry Jaune, I still love you and I'm going to make sure to take care of you untill you are all better.' Pyrrha said as she carefully straddled the bed, making sure to lower her jumpsuit just enough to expose her dripping wet red snatch as she pushed back Jaune's gown to reveal a wrist-thick foot of dick as she licked her lips. 

Pyrrha expertly positioned herself above Jaune this was not the first time she had done this, she had practically ridden Jaune dry the first day he was in here. When he still had some fight left in him before the medicine began to take effect on her lover. 

Pyrrha slammed her hips down once again and still she had to fight the urge to blackout from the pure mix of pain and pleasure that he retained to overload her nervous system and send her into shock!

"Fuck! Why in Oum's good name did you have to be this thick!?" Pyrrha hissed as she felt her pussy pulled apart by Jaune's thick cock! His dick s plead into her most vulnerable part hitting clean past her cervix and breaking deep into her core! Her eyes went crossed in the bliss of being torn in half in the best and most pleasurable way possible!

"This is why I ah! This is why I had to be so direct with your acquisition dear! I simply could not justify letting a cock as fine as this go to waste! That would be something that I would never live down!" Pyrrha said as she began to bounce on Jaune's dick! 

Her poor future lover and house husband tried to speak out to whimper in defiance as he felt his already brutally milked balls almost crushed by her not exactly fat. 

But impossibly toned champion ass! Pyrrha did more squats in one day than most people did in a month and it shower! Jaune groaned shimmering as that mythically tight cunt of Pyrrha Nikos herself was milking his cock! His dick felt like it was going to snap off as Pyrrha just kept riding his cock!

She kept up a brutal pace of her hips smashing up and down on his cock, her jet black catsuit showing a massive and grotesque bulge appearing inside of it as Jaune's dick forced a huge bulge in it! 

Pyrrha's mind was slowly melting as she slammed her hips up and down like a jackhammer onto his pelvis! Her free hands mauling her own massive breasts as she began to play with them! 

Pyrrha gasped ass he felt Jaune's dick twitching inside of her before he let out a deep groan of pleasure as his dick burst! Jaune came hard as Pyrrha let out a gasp her own orgasm almost making her mind break in pleasure as she leaned down sealing Jaune's lips in a tight soul-searing kiss! Before. Breaking it with a hard pop!

"There you go babe just let it out. Let it all out in me..." Pyrrha cooed rubbing the top of Jaune's head rubbing his soft blonde hair as she planted a kiss on the love of her life. Wishing that she could show him the world and that they could bask in the sun together. But that was not in the cards for now. 

For now, she had to find out how to make everyone truly believe that Jaune was dead before she could relocate him to a much more... secure location and make sure that none of those other harlots would ever get their grimy hands on her man ever again! 

"Don't worry my love. Soon we can walk in the sun and bask in it as we were always meant to. Until then we can just enjoy our time here while the Grimm are driven back ok?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune whimpered she had forced one of her massive breasts into his face making sure to smother him in it as Jaune began to eagerly suck and nurse on her breast. Jaune began suckling on her tit like a small child as she gave him another gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"There you go just like that. Let go of all of that stress and just give in to it..." 

\------

Pyrrha sighed as she went back to her dorm as much as Jaune's confinement so that his reeducation was necessary it still hurt her to see how the absence of their leader was negatively affecting her friends.

Nora and Rin were being torn apart at Jaune's apparent death and disappearance, both of them desperately wanted Jaune to be back in their lives but so far there was no sign of him!

"If only you could see him as I do. Then you would surely know why all of this is necessary. If only I could just get through to them that Jaune needs to be protected, catered to, and...  **_firmly_ ** reeducated on his place in this world. Then maybe they would not have to suffer as much." Pyrrha whispered before opening the door to the now shockingly empty JNPR dorm. 

Even with three out of four people still living inside for the inhabitants of the dorm it was like there was a void in the room that no one could heal.

"Oh, Jauney... where did you go? Why did you leave me? How come you have to leave me feeling so  **_unfinished?"_ ** Pyrrha paused as she saw Nora lying down on her bed cuddling with what appeared to be one of her many near-infinite sloth plushies that had been colored with a blonde top and a shield on its back.

Pyrrha paused seeing Nora cuddling a fetish that so closely looked and resembled Jaune made her inner jealously flair up as she saw a potential rival to her chosen one. 

Said jealousy died down into genuine curiosity as she saw Nora cuddling with the Jaune look alike, the pain so clear to her that it even made Pyrrha pause. 

She did not like seeing her friend like this and the way Nora was sniffling on the pillow made her wince in pain. But that tone of her voice the way she said unfinished, it was so close to what she knew as the truth of Jaune. So close to what she would call her own loving tone of her worship to Jaune. 

She narrowed her eyes as Nora sniffled again.

"Jauney, why did you have to go? Who took you Jauney? Please come back and tell me... I'll make sure that they  _ never _ touch you again. And when I get you back in my grips I will  **_never_ ** let anyone take you away from me again." Nora said as Pyrrha felt a shiver go down her spine as Nora's tone made her shake as her teammate and friend curled up in a fetal position on the bed as she gulped. 

"Nora? Are you ok?" Pyrrha asked as Nora froze the ginger shot up right away wiping away some tears from her eyes as she nodded emphatically.

"Oh! Pyr! I'm fine! I just miss Jauney is all... I just want to find him! He's been missing for so long! How can we just sit here and not do anything about it?!" Nora asked quickly stuffing the plushie behind her back as Pyrrha nodded once, not missing the way she held onto the plushie so religiously. Like it was a lifeline for her one that she would never let go of. 

"Well I know that we can not do much right now but how about we go get some food? I know that Jaune would love for you to eat some pancakes and he would hate for you to be so sad. You know Jaune would hate for you to be this sad correct?"

"I know that... It's just hard ok! It's hard to eat without Jaune~Jaune! Without him even pancakes don't taste as good. And I love pancakes Pyr!"

"Yes I know that but let's go look for him ok? How about we go looking for Jaune and make sure that the search for him is never called off. And that we can show people that the search for Jaune is still alive and well!"

"You know what Pyr? That sounds kind of nice... how about we go looking for him after a full breakfast? I think that Jaune will be found and I won't rest until I do! but I can't chase him on an empty stomach now can I?" Nora asked, smiling as she hopped off the bed, her breasts shaking in her tight white top as she hopped to her good friend.

"So what do you think of pancakes?"

"Yes, Nora pancakes then we spend the rest of the day searching for Jaune alright?"

"But what about Glynda's classes? Won't' she be pissed that we skipped out?"

"I think she can take the hit to her pride, she is an adult after all."

"I like the way you think Pyr!" Nora said as the two walked out there was a small shimmer next to the door as Rin put down her semblance that forced Pyrrha to not see her as the stealthy girl narrowed her eyes.

Her usually bright magenta eyes that sparkled with curious indifference now shallow and hallow. Dark and all-consuming devoid of all life or compassion as she narrowed her eyes.

"Deserve him? What the hell do you mean Pyrrha? Why do you speak of  _ my _ Jaune like you own him or know where he is? And most of all why do you  **_smell_ ** like my man?"

\-----

"So did you find him!? Any luck!?" Ruby asked the small adorable but harmless reaper said as Pyrrha smiled.

"Sadly no luck for today Ruby. We did try to look for Jaune but so far there is still no trace of him."

"Dammit! I know that we did not find him today but I will be damned if I do not find him sooner than later! Jauney will be brought home!" Nora shouted banging her hands on the table as Yang shook her head, the knockout blonde bombshell that was just a  _ bit _ too friendly with her Jaune for her liking shook her head as Pyrrha winced still debating if she should have hung Yang up to dry and let the Grimm have her corpse earlier on in the year.

"Damn I never talked to Jaune as much as I would have liked but I hope you guys find him! Crazy how someone can just go missing like that. I mean we all saw the tapes! One second he was there was just walking down the hall then the next? Gone. He just fucking vanished!"

"Hey! Yang, you said a swear!" Ruby said as Yang waved off her smaller sister not giving her the time of day to listen to.

"Don't be such a kid Rubes, Jaune's missing! Like really missing! I hope he's ok, he was  _ cute." _ Yang said her eyes dipping their lilac hue going a bit darker but only for a second as Blake nodded. 

"Yes. I do think that while I was not very close to Jaune. I do not wish any harm to come to him either. I don't know how anyone can just disappear from a hallway without anyone seeing or hearing anything. It is strange even for me. And I have seen strange things." Blake said the secret faunus in hiding still reading her book not willing to look anyone in the eyes. Unwilling to let anyone else know her actual emotions as-

"Well... if you ever need help in resources for the search... I don't suppose that I will have any objections to providing that." Weiss said the heiress was the quietest amongst their group. Not willing to show her true emotions to how she felt for Jaune in the slightest! Weiss did not even bother to open her eyes as Ruby gasped. 

"Oh, Weiss! I knew that you cared!" Ruby said hugging her partner as for a moment for just the smallest amounts of time Pyrrha's eyes caught Ruby's lips moving. Silently slowly whispering words to Weiss that even Blake would have trouble hearing. Pyrrha did not catch exactly what Ruby said but it sounded like something about returning what belonged? 

Weiss huffed and nodded once before she shook her head, she had to bring Jaune food sooner than later and this was just the excuse she needed!

"Well I am going to go off and train more, I'll bring some extra snacks for myself so goodbye!" Pyrrha said smiling sweetly before-

"You tend to take extra food a lot with you when you go training. I wonder if you should be eating that much before you work out." Rin said her magenta eyes shut but her position seemed stressed as Pyrrha paused.

"I... I usually eat a lot when I go train so it's nothing new for me! Don't worry about me Rin but thank you for asking!" Pyrrha said again as Rin coughed. 

"Well, you say that but how about we come with you?"

"That is not necessary," Pyrrha replied more bluntly than she intended to raising several eyebrows of the group, especially from Yang who narrowed her eyes.

"Something up Pyr? You are usually down for a good spar, why are you acting like a stuck up Weiss?"

"Hey!" 

"I! It's not that! It's just sure you have something better to do than spar with me don't you Rin?" Pyrrha asked her sweet-voiced forced to return as Rin gave her a blank stare, eyes closed as she cocked her head.

"It's no big deal Pyr. You are my teammate so we should spar when we can. Besides, you are my  **friend** right?" Rin asked her magenta eyes finally opening their dull dark but focused stare striking Pyrrha to the core as she coughed. 

"I! I mean sure how about we do it tomorrow?"

"How about we do it now?" Rin countered as Pyrrha felt sweat begin to fall down her back.

"I! Well, that just sounds grand! Let me handle some private matters first! Then I will come back for you ok?" Pyrrha asked as Rin paused; she gave her a blank stare as Pyrrha felt her body begin to really sweat. 

"Well... if you put it like that. I think that we can all make more time for another. I mean we are still a team correct?" Rin asked the girl who seemed to be trying to fish for a way to push Pyrrha to reveal more about her plans than she wanted but failing to do so she Pyrrha nodded quickly.

"Grand! I will make the arrangements as soon as I can! But until then please let me handle my own personal affairs first, please? There are some things that a girl has to do in private right?"

"Of course Pyr. Everyone on our team is entitled to their privacy. Every last one of us..."

\-------

"Have things gotten better on the walls? Did we push the Grimm back mphh!" Pyrrha sighed Jaune was very talkative today, that was not bad as the sound of his voice usually made her troubles vanish as she pushed her cunt back down on his face and hushed his words of questions.

"Shh, don't ask about that now. There is too much negativity out there for anyone to deal with now Jaune. Just make sure to take care of my needs so that I can take care of you as well ok?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune seemed to understand, not that she was going to let him object, one of her thigs clenched on the back of his head forcing his body closer to her core. 

Her pussy spasming as she forced him to eat her out more and more. Jaune groaned his tongue very well tested when it came down to eating Pyrrha out, luckily he had blocked out the more... intense earlier moments in their relationship that led to him being...  _ pacified _ in more forceful ways than she would have liked but that was then and this was now!

"AH! Fuck! Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she came hard! Pyrrha came hard splattering his face with her love juices making Jaune groan and whimper as he felt her body spasm over his head Pyrrha pulling back her aching cunt and gasping.

"Sorry for loving and leaving you Jaune but they need me out there. I'll come back to take care of that other part of you later on ok?" Pyrrha asked smiling as Jaune gasped his face still covered in her pussy juices as he nodded dumbly.

"I... ok Pyr just don't take too long ok? It gets lonely in here without you." Jaune frowned the look of sadness on his face breaking Pyrrha's heart as she rubbed the top of his head and hushed him.

"Don't talk like that Jaune. I know that you miss me and well everyone when I am gone but don't worry. Soon you will be free of this and the Grimm will be defeated now take your pills and relax and pray that I'll be back soon so that I can make you feel just as good as you make me feel alright?" Pyrrha asked winking seductively and kissing him on the cheek before hopping off the bed making sure Jaune took all his meds and after checking under his tongue and teeth leaving him with a skip and shake of her ass as she walked and sauntered right out of the room!

\-----

"Well, that was rather painless. I wonder if Jaune really is ok down there? Maybe I should get him a pet of some kind? Ruby said she had a puppy tight?" Pyrrha asked stepping out of the elevator that was secretly built into Beacon walking out and-

"Don't move." Pyrrha felt the barrel of a gun pressed hard into the back of her head as-

"Rin?"

"Pyr. Let's have a talk."

"About what?" Pyrrha asked gulping she was too close ot really use her semblance as Rin pressed the gun further into the back of her head as her second gun pushed into the base of her spine.

"About where you have been and why you smell like  **_my_ ** man." Rin hissed as Pyrrha sighed.

"Fuck." That was all that she could say as she gave Rin a weak smile...

\-----

"I saw we break her knees," Nora said as she glared down at Pyrrha she was glaring death at her so called friend, her normally bright teal eyes now cold and dead without a shred of emotion in them as she gulped. Pyrrha had allowed herself to be tied to a chair with rope. The metal of her armor was taken and she was fairly vulnerable as she looked up at her abductors. 

"Now I know that this looks bad."

"I do not care how it looks. I want an answer to one and only one question. Why do you smell like  _ my _ man?" Rin asked her gun pressed harder into the back of Pyrrha's head as she gulped. 

"I... I would not say that he is your man-"

Rin pressed a blade to her right eye and hissed. Inhaling sharply as she leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"If you ever say that again you lose this eye. Do you hear me?"

"I do. But like I was saying, there is no reason for violence." Pyrrha said as Nora scoffed.

"Is there ever  _ not _ a need for violence?" The bubbly bomber said her hammer resting in her lap one swing would break Pyrrha's legs and make her scream in agony but Pyrrha was betting on the fact that Nora was not going to do that. At least not yet, if that happened then she had no idea how the fuck this was going to work in her favor.

_ I better pray for luck. _ She thought as she sighed again.

"Really if you would all just let me explain I know that we can all reach an understanding about that."

"Then speak. And you will make sure to make us happy or else." Rin warned as Pyrrha sighed.

"I don't want Jaune to die."

"Well, we agree on one thing. If nothing else." Rin said as Nora growled.

"I don't care what you want, where is Jaune!?"

"He is safe and secure."

"That was  _ not _ the answer to her question Pyrrha. One more chance to keep both of those pretty green eyes of yours. Where is my man and why do you smell like him?"

"I... I am keeping him safe in a special room deep in Beacon's center. I wanted him to agree to be a househusband but he has been... resistant to my teachings. I have been doing my best to break him so that he can finally fully submit."

"You touched him!? I'll kill you-"

"No! Nora Wait... go on Pyrrha..." Rin paused she did not know what Pyrrha was going to say but something about her tone was making her pause. 

"I think you have something that you want to tell us don't you?"

"I... well I think I do. I think that if we were not friends that you would kill me."

"I still am probably going to kill you either way, so I don't think you should take it too hard."

"I... well consider this. I want to keep Jaune safe. You two want to keep Jaune safe. I think that if we worked together then we can do more than we would ever do apart." Pyrrha said as Rin paused she looked her up and down not sure what to say before-

"Rin come on you are  _ not _ really considering what she is saying now are you!? She took  **_our_ ** Jaune away from us!"

"Nora... I know what she did and while we can't and we will  _ not _ forgive her for it. There is no reason that we can not find a way to...  _ use _ the situation before us." Rin looked up at Pyrrha narrowing her eyes before sighing.

"I have a strange feeling that there is no way that we can force our way into the room that you are keeping the love of our life is there?" Rin asked as Pryrha nodded.

"Well, not if you did not want to use enough kinetic blast force to destroy half of Beacon in the process. That would not go well for-"

"That would not go well for keeping Jaune safe, yes I should have seen that coming a mile away."

"What!? How can you do that Rin! She is threatening our Jaune! She is holding him, hostage, right now and I will not stand for it I say!"

"Nora! I know that she is doing something that we hate but let's consider the following. She had an advantage for now."

"Because we let her live."

"Yes because we let her live but you have to consider. If she has got Jaune where he is... just think Nora, everyone thinks that Jaune is  _ dead. _ "

"Because of her!"

"Yes! Because of her! Think of it... we had been planning on how to cart Jaune off all on our own for weeks if not months by now! But because of her? She has given us or she might have given us exactly what we need on a silver platter no less." 

Rin said looking down at Pyrrha as she sighed.

"I am not going to kill you for now." 

"Well, that is always good to hear."

"Hey! You can't tell me that you are really going to let her live are you!?" Nora shouted as Rin sighed. She shook her head not sure how she was going to get her new plan through her best friend's head before she decided that it was best to do what she always did with Nora and do it the direct way. 

"Nora. She is going to take us to Jaune and we are going to  _ greet _ him."

\-----

Jaune did not know what to expect that day.

"Jauney!" 

"Nora?!" Jaune gasped as he was tackled back! Jaune hit the ground hard as Nora took him down in a second! Jaune screamed for a moment before Nora had forced him fully down to the floor! Nora wrapped Jaune in a hug, her clothes torn and dirty, dirt rubbed up on her face and thighs. 

Her skirt torn her light pink skirt ripped, showing off most of her thick plump thighs and her thin teal panties that pushed up her ample ass as she pushed her body down onto him!

"Jaune! Oh, Jauney! I thought that I would  _ never _ see you again! The Grimm just kept coming for us! I thought that we were all going to die but we barely made it out alive!" Nora said tears falling from her face as Jaune gasped.

"Nora! You are ok! I thought that you could not make it off the walls during the siege! I thought that we were still under a siege!" Jaune gasped as he tried to not feel her massive chest pushing onto his arm as-

"Well we were on the walls but we were able to get a bit of a break in the fighting. A lull came to the front and we decided to come here to check up on you." Rin said the quiet member of the team frowning gripping her right arm, her top torn showing off her ample c cups making Jaune blush and look away from her. Not wanting to look at his friend's chest as Rin walked in smiling at her leader as she finally laid eyes on Jaune after all of this time apart from him. 

"It is good to see you again Jaune. I am glad that we are all in a room together as a team." Rin said as Jaune coughed. 

"Rin! You are also here!? You and Nora?! Is the lull that serious! Is there any chance that we can break out and maybe take the fight to the Grimm?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha sighed walking from the back frowning her armor tinted and burned by blast marks as she shook her head.

"I am sorry to say Jaune that there is no way for us t0o do that. We are only here for a bit of a break. We have to get back to the fight sooner than later but before that."

"I think what Pyr is trying to say is that we know what you and her have been doing for the last few weeks. And we are in need of that as well." Nora said, licking his chee, Jaune blushed as Rin nodded the grill grinning as all of them formed close on Jaune. Boxing him in like predators as the found that Jaune was also feeling it as Rin licked.

"Now why don't you start to help us? And we can get back to the front and get the whole school safe? Ok?" Rin asked as she took off her top her c cups pushed out of her bra as Jaune coughed.

"I! But I am dating Pyr-"

"It's ok Jaune. This is a stressful time for all of us. And it is no time for you to be selfish! Now let us have our way with you so that we can all survive together! You do want to do that right? To help us as the team leader that you are right?" Pyrrha asked smiling innocently before Jaune felt Nora's hands gripping his dick through his jeans as she bit his ear.

"I am going to  _ shatter _ your pelvis before the night is over. I have been too stressed out fighting the  _ Grimm _ to release normally. So I hope that you are ready!" Nora did not waste time after that. Jaune found himself forced back onto his bed, Nora ripping off his sheets looking at his foot of wrist-thick dick and licking her lips.

"Now that is  _ just _ what the doctor ordered! Cum to mamma!" Nora hissed lining up her crotch tripping her panties off-

"Wait! Nora, you could get pregnant!"

"Mother's joy keeps the Grimm away, Jaune now come on! Get with the program ah!" Jaune did not get to hear that response as Nora slammed her hips down his dick felt like it would break before something smashed his face as Rin sighed.

"Tongue," Rin said, not waiting for Jaune to respond to her but forcing her cunt down on his face. The quiet girl was busy ridding Jaune's face her leader who was lost in lust with Nora hammering his pelvis as his dick broke apart her once virgin cunt, Rin did wish that this was under better circumstances, as Jaune was under the impression his captivity was lawful and reasonable. Well if you asked Rin it was both of those but the law and Rin had never really seen eye to eye when it came to matters of love. 

That was something that she and Nora had in common.

"Oh yeah! Come on Jauney! You get that cum in me or I swear to god I am going to make you regret it!" Nora hissed as Pyrrha licked her lips. She had to admit that in spite of her efforts to hide and obfuscate Jaune she was keener to have others sharing him with her. There was just something so nice about the JNPR team dynamic. And now that they all shared their leader's body who was slowly being broken into their plaything Pyrrha was glad to admit that she had found amazing partners.

"AH! There! There you go make me a mother!" Nora hissed as Pyrrha  _ felt _ Jaune's balls twitch as his dick came hard inside of her! Nora gasped as she came as Jaune knocked her up! His Arc cum knocking up and fertilizing her womb in one solid burst of reproductive passion! 

"Oh fuck me that is  _ good. _ I needed this." Nora groaned her teal eyes rolling up into the back of her head as Rin smiled at her best friend.

"Is it as good as we thought it was going to be?"

"No. It is better than my wildest imagination." Nora said her body shaking and quivering with electricity literally  _ crawling _ down her arms and legs as she let her body give in to the orgasm that was rocking through her core.

And making her gorilla grip pussy that was threatening to break Jaune's dick in  _ half _ with pure strength as she gasped!

"Pyr! How the hell did you keep this dick for yourself for so long!? How have you not been bragging about this for the past few weeks!?" 

"Well I have had a bit of trouble not trying to drop some subtle hints that I was enjoying this dick all to myself but in the end, I thought that it was best to keep my mouth shut for the time being," Pyrrha said a dark look in her eyes. 

She licked her lips as Rin grunted Jaune's tongue was  _ adequate _ it was good enough to make her cum but it was going to need a  _ lot _ of work before it was up to her own demanding standards. 

"His tongue needs a lot more work Pyrrha. There is no way that you have been properly training his mouth during this time." Rin gasped she came hard on Jaune's face mainly from fucking it with all the might that her slim but well-muscled pelvis could achieve. She felt her body shaking and convulsing as she had to bite her lips. Not trying to make Jaune know that he was making her cum but instead gripping his hair  _ hard _ and pulling his head further up into her cunt!

She had to make sure he knew who was in control. She was the one fucking his face and he should have been  _ grateful _ for the privilege of servicing her cunt like he was doing at the time! Jaune did not know how to keep up with Rin, she was unlike Pyrrha that seemed to spend most of her time letting him get her off with his tongue but instead she was more intent to face fuck him literally slamming her hips up and down on his face  _ grinding _ down onto his face making sure that he was using his face like a living sex toy more than anything else! And Jaune was sure that if she could do more than just grind and thrust aggressively onto her face then she would have taken face fucking to a whole new level! 

But luckily or not for Jaune Rin had seen enough. Jaune had the potential to do well as a house husband his tongue was  _ adequate _ but that was just the first test of many to cum. And next, she had to get that dick inside her and get a first-hand injection of Arc baby batter!

"Nora, you don't mind if I go next on him do you?" Rin asked as Nora shook her head, she had her baby in the making her bun in the oven was well on its way and there was no way she was going to deny her sister from another mister the privilege of taking that dick deep inside of her!

"Hell no, I don't! You got to have this dick! You'll need to have it first hand or you will regret it for the rest of your damn life!" Nora said as she got off Jaune's dick, she felt a pang of guilt as a small  _ waterfall _ of thick cum fell out of her steaming bruised cunt. 

Nora grunted as she had to  _ force _ Jaune's dick out of her at the end. That thick turgid dick head was not going to leave her pussy without a fight and she had to take a deep breath to make sure that she was able to get it out of her in the first place! 

"Well, that is... enticing," Rin said as Nora left Jaune's cock. Rin did not waste time as both of them switched places easily. Jaune did not get a real chance to catch his breath before Rin looked down at that thick dick.

Her tight cunt absolutely dripped with cunt juices. She licked her lips before she slammed her cunt down and  _ impaled _ herself right down on his dick! 

Rin was forced to let out a  _ gasp _ of air as her previously virgin cunt that was not touched more than a few of her own fingers had something thicker than her own wrist abruptly and forcibly  _ forced _ inside of her!

Rin gasped as she felt her virginity ripped out from her and if not for the next moment Jaune would have the ability to  _ relish _ the memory and opportunity of hearing the gasped pained bliss-filled cry of Rin as she lost her first time! 

As this happened Nora wasted no time shifting more like  _ jumping _ right onto Jaune's face! Nora's cunt that was still filled with his dripping cum slammed down onto his face! Her massive muscled thunder thighs  _ gripped _ down onto the side of his head. 

Her well-toned thighs gripped down onto Jaune's ears muffling the sounds of Rin's first time being violently stolen from her and the dark-haired girl was forever thankful for that as she had to bite her lips as she felt her once pristine cunt ripped in half by it!

"Fuck! That is a dick that is well beyond all of my expectations! This is a cock worthy of knocking me up!" Rin gasped as Nora groaned forcing Jaune to clean out her cunt with his tongue. Making sure to have him do his best to make up for the  _ mess _ that he had caused inside of her as she groaned.

"Oh shit! His mouth is just as good as his dick! Rin how's his cock?" Nora asked already aggressively face fucking Jaune's face. If she had a dick there was no doubt in Jaune's mind that she would be face fucking him down his throat but instead, she was just grinding that wet tight pink cunt onto his face making sure to fuck Jaune's face so hard the entire bed began to shake under her attacks! 

"He! He is quite endowed..." Rin had to gasp as she began to bounce up and down on Jaune's dick! There was no way that she could back down from this engagement. She had to fuck herself onto Jaune's dick as hard as possible or she was going to appear weak to him!

_ How can I possibly make him submit to me if I can not help but submit to his cock!? _ Rin thought as she forced her weight up and down on Jaune's dick, not wasting time as Jaune's dick was wrapped up in her  _ tiny _ tight cunt! 

Unlike Nora or Pyrrha's cunt that were more muscular than anything Rin had a  _ small _ cunt. It did not have the width of the others and it  _ hurt _ to take Jaune all the way into her and to fuck him like that!

_ Oh shit! I can't! I can't fuck him like this anymore! If I keep this up I am going to break in half! _ Rin thought as she slammed her body up and down! Jaune's dick truly felt like it was going to break! 

He knew that  _ if _ Rin was able to take his dick out of her there was a good chance that it was going to be a literal diamond of cock as her cunt forced it to chance with the pure pressure of it! 

Rin did not back down though, she had more will than almost anyone and she did not care if Jaune had the thickest dick she had ever seen she was going to fuck the resistance right out of that cock if it was the last thing that she would do!

"You think that just because you have a big dick that I am going to let you fuck me and win!? Well, you have another thing coming Arc!" Rin said as she forced her body up and down faster and faster! The feeling of Jaune's dick tearing her in half was not enough to keep her down and she was loving every second of it!

Her eyes had a wild passionate look to them as she rode Jaune hard! She brought her hands to her c cup chest pulling and pinching her own nipples as she fucked Jaune! 

The pure bliss and pleasure from her own masturbatory acts were more than enough to override the pain-filled bliss that was coming from her fucking herself stupid on his cock!

Rin grunted knowing that her rampant and  _ painfully _ pleasurable orgasms would break her sooner or later! She had to make Jaune cum soon and then maybe she could get some rest to get better accustomed to his cock!

That was not something that she would have to deal with for long. As that particular problem solved itself within the next few minutes as Jaune's dick burst! His dick came hard as Rin felt the massive cock explode deep inside of her as she groaned!

"Oh! GAH!" Rin had to fight the urge to blackout as she felt the cum hit her gut like a punch to her insides! Her body shook as the first blast of Jaune's cum hit her like the first shot from a recently unclogged fire hose as she was knocked up not by a drowning of cum but by a  _ buckshot _ of cum that made her eyes go wide as saucers! 

Rin bit her lip to stop her from screaming out as loudly as she could. She cried out to the high heavens through her muffled cry as her orgasm almost shattered her mind! 

As Rin came hard Nora laughed knowing that her BFF was now just as knocked up as her!

"See! I have to admit Pyr that I thought I was still going to have to break your legs no matter what! But now that I think about it I am glad that I didn't! Seeing Rin like this is more than enough to make me back down." She said as Pyrrha sighed both girls had been knocked up by Jaune and if she had to admit? She was loving this more and more and might have to add a bit more girls than just these two in the  _ very _ near future. 

\-----

The next day Ruby was not sure what was happening but it was  _ not _ normal.

"Did you do your homework?" Weiss asked painfully not wanting to hear the answer from Nora as Nora looked up beaming with a bright and wide cheer! 

"Of course I did! I did all of it and even made a few notes on it as well!" Nora said as Weiss paused not sure what to say, she had no way to respond to that answer as she cocked her head. 

"I... that is good?" Weiss asked not sure what to say to the bubble ginger that untill then had been terrible at doing her homework, the fact that it was done for once was a welcome relief and a nice change of pace to her normal unreliable ways of life. 

"Well... thank you? I guess? I don't know what to say but that is good? I'm glad that you did it." Weiss said as Nora hummed. Nora licked her lips as she began to eat her meal of ham and bread. Blake narrowed her eyes at the ginger smiled. Blake gave her an evil eye and glared at her. 

"That is... Nora. I hope that you don't mind me asking you a question but I think that I need to ask you something."

"Sure! Go ahead! Ask me anything, Blake! I can answer it easily!" Nora hissed as-

"Is it me or are you  _ glowing?" _ Blake asked not leaving her glare on Nora. 

"Glowing? AH! Am I glowing?! Rin you know what this means right-" 

"This means that you have been using a new kind of  _ lotion _ when you shower. That is all. Nothing more and nothing less." Rin said fixing Nora a hard glare, almost like she was saying sush! 

Nora did get the hint if there was one to get as she nodded putting a finger to her lips. Rin gave her a hard glare that Blake did not miss for even a microsecond as she glared harder. 

"Oh yeah! I am using a new kind of lotion on my skin! You know that it is that new one... I forgot the name of it! But hell you know how it is right Blake? You know what I mean when you find something new in Vale and you have to just buy it!"

"Oh! Of course, I know that! Nora, you must be talking about that new lotion that came into Vale last week! The Vacuo Mists! The one that all of the stores had a massive sale on!"

"Oh yeah! I was there! I was all over it Ruby! You should have seen it!"

"I know! It was crazy, wasn't it? I bet you had to fight for the bottle huh?"

"Hell yeah! You know me! I had to fight the crowds all last week! Vacuo Mist is amazing! I would highly recommend it to all of you as well!" Nora said as Ruby nodded happily humming as she gave Nora a cheery smile!

"That's great! I am glad that you are enjoying it! I hope that you have the  _ best _ experience of it!" 

"Hell Ruby! It's just lotion! Don't throw a damn fit over that ok?" Yang asked as Rin nodded.

"Yeah, you really need to calm yourself Ruby. I know that you are dealing with a lot of problems with Jaune still going missing but you don't need to distract yourself with lotion." Rin shook her head smiling as she knew that Ruby was just being Ruby. 

There was no threat that Ruby knew what she was doing. There was no way that anyone would know what they did. She was going to help herself to Jaune every day for the rest of her life. But that was something for her to deal with when the right time was upon her. 

"She is just hazing you, Ruby! Don't feel too bad K?" A voice said as a hand ruffled Ruby's hair as she growled.

"Hey! Coco! Don't do that! You know I only let Jaune rub my hair like that!"

"Oh? You won't let your big sister do it for you now, will you? YOu too good for me Ruby?" Yang said laughing as the fashionista joined in before Velvet gently stalked behind Yang as she lowered an ear to her. She bent down as Blake whispered something secretly into her rabbit ears as she nodded.

_ "I'm on it."  _

\------

"I... I take it that the battle with the Grimm has gone well?" Jaune asked as all three of his teammates appeared before him in lacy lingerie. All of them had their breasts out their bodies shown off with all of the wonders that they could. Jaune gulped knowing that if his friends were going through with this then there was a good chance that the Grimm were steadily losing the war against them.

"Well, that is one word for it," Pyrrha said as Nora laughed.

"Well, that is something that you  _ might _ say. But in reality, it is just a big break in the storm! We have to make sure to get rid of our stress in the most efficient way possible right Rin?"

"Yes, Nora. That is just what we need to do. Now Jaune lay back and let us all take care of our stress for the night will you?" Rin asked her cunt had been after some  _ extensive _ time riding the dildo in her room that was a perfect model of Jaune's dick. 

Made from a cast of his cock that she had taken when he was sleeping had taught her body how to handle his dick and it was not long before the petite Mistral beauty was bullying Jaune's thick dick with her tiny tight cunt!

"I... I'll do my best! I hope." Jaune said as the three girls descended upon him as he let out a small whimper of pleasure and  _ fear... _

\------

"We have a problem," Ruby said her arms crossed as Yang paused from flicking a ball up to the wall as she looked over to her sis and paused. 

"What's the matter, sis? Something wrong?" Yang asked as Ruby gave her a look her silver eyes wide but the life long having left them as she spoke quickly.

"There is no such thing as Vacuo Mists. There has not been a major lotion reveal in Vale for the past month."

"Ruby is right. My family has cornered more than just the dust market. Beauty and health care are also something that we own to a tee. There is no way that there would be something like that without me knowing. They are either misinformed or..." Weiss paused as Yang sat up her D cups swinging heavily in her small tank top that  _ strained _ fighting tooth and nail to keep her massive chest contained as she sighed.

"Or? Or what Ice cream? What's the matter?"

"It means that they are  _ lying _ to us," Ruby said coldly as Yang sighed. 

"So what? They are lying about buying lotion? Tell me what's the problem with that?" Yang asked before there was a knocking at the team RWBY door. Blake shot up the faunus stalking to it, answering it as twin brown bunny ears shone through as Blake sighed and nodded as she closed the door.

"Thank you," Blake said, turning to her friends and scowling.

"It's official. Velvet confined, they smell like  _ Jaune. _ " 

  
  



End file.
